1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bearings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Round bearings are used inside the chassis of automobiles and for mounting assemblies and are generally known. With the aid of round bearings, assemblies, chassis components, etc. are connected to one another or to the bodywork with the aid of round bearings. Through the use of elastomer materials, they perform the function of an elastic bearing; on the other hand, owing to their viscous properties, they are capable of dissipating energy and hence damping vibrations. A high degree of damping is required in particular for damping large amplitudes of low-frequency vibrations which influence, for example, the connection of shock absorbers to the bodywork. On the other hand, for reasons relating to vehicle acoustics, high damping is undesired in the case of low amplitudes and higher frequencies. The damping behavior of current, conventional round bearings is dependent on the intrinsic damping capacity of the elastomer material used.